Shakaciento
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Una parodia de la cenicienta mezclada con el mundo de Saint Seiya, donde nuestro querido Shaka intentará ganarse el corazón del chico en subasta de la noche textualmente Ikki. Para eso solo tiene hasta las 12 Buda se lo ha advertido... ¿lo conseguirá?


¿CÓMO?!!!... POR QUÉEE??!!!... ¿CÓMO PODRÉ IR A LA FIESTA DE LA REENCARNACIÓN DE ATHENA SINO TENGO ROPA CON QUE VESTIRME?!! ... ¡QUIERO MORIR!...

Shaka se lanza a llorar desesperadamente en el jardín de Saharas. Llora, llora, llora y rueda... rueda y rueda hasta que se cae de una pequeña cima...  
- Ay desgracia... me puyé...  
- Yo sé como podrás ir al baile de la reencarnación de Atenea...

Escucha le dice una voz... voltea hacia un lado en el suelo y mira unos pies, unos pies morenos y de uñas rojas... largas y pintadas... bien horribles por cierto...  
- Pero... ¿quién...? – sube la mirada lentamente y se asusta. - ¡BUDA!... – Grita Shaka asustado al ver a un hombre gordo y moreno con aspecto lúgubre maquillado hasta por los codos y con un frutero en la cabeza.  
- ¡NO!...Soy tu hada madrina... – aclara el hombre sin ánimos.  
- Ohhh... – Shaka se queda sorprendido. - ¿Tú me llevaras al baile?...  
- No...  
- ¿Tu harás que todos mis sueños se hagan realidad?  
- No...  
- ¿Tu bailarás como la chica de mi bella genio y moverás la nariz como la chica de...?!  
- NOOO!... – Le respondió el hombre y le dio un golpe con una varita con una estrella en la punta por la cabeza. – Yo nada mas te voy a dar ropa para que vayas y porque estaba en oferta... ¡MÁS NADA!...  
- Ohhhhhhh – A Shaka se le aguan los ojos - ¡Nunca nadie había hecho algo parecido por mí...!... ¡ Te quiero hada Madrina!... – Shaka lo abraza y continua llorando pero esta vez no de tristeza sino de felicidad.  
- Yo no. – dice el hombre con fastidio – pero es mi deber, así que... GRRRRR!!!... 

Gruñe como una gata salvaje alzando su varita y Shaka empieza a dar vueltas. Sus ropajes dorados desaparecen hasta aparecer un muy elegante smoking negro y vestirlo y acomodarlo lo mas elegante posible...

- Wow... – Shaka se quedó atónito.  
- Ok ahora vete... tu príncipe... digo, el muchachito te está esperando... – Dijo el hombre sin ánimo.  
- ¡GRACIAS! – Dijo Shaka muy contento, pero antes de salir corriendo se devuelve y le dice - ¿Por qué no me das un carruaje o algo donde llegar?...  
- Porque no quiero...  
- Es tu deber...  
- No lo es...  
- Los favores se hacen completos o no se hacen! – le regañó Shaka.  
- UURRGHH... Mortales... está, está bien, ten... GRRRR!!! – Alza de nuevo su varita y aparecer... un chivo...  
- ¡GRACIAS HADA MADRINA, TE QUIERO MUCHO! – Lo abraza y lo besa.  
- De nada. – dice el hombre con los mismo ánimos – Apúrate... deberás volver antes de las 12 de la noche o... ¡O volverás a tu forma original!... – Los ojos de Shaka se abrieron de la sorpresa y por poco matan a su Hada Madrina (menos mal que se quitó ) .  
- ¿CÓMO?!...  
- ¡Ya lo oíste!... ¡volverás a tu forma original después de las 12!... ¡CHAO!  
- ESPERA...!  
El Hada Madrina le dio una nalgada al chivo que salió corriendo con Shaka encima, llevándolo hacia el último salón del santuario, donde se realizaría la fiesta a la reencarnación de Atenea...

- Deberás que son estúpidos los rubios... GRRRR!! – Se lamenta el hada antes de rugir una vez más y desaparecer del lugar.

Saori, la reencarnación de Athena se estaba sentada en un sillón especial, elevado sobre los demás. A sus lados, se encontraban los demás Dioses...  
El gruñón Apolo que miraba hacia a todos lados buscando y escuchando todas las conversaciones posibles, esperando que alguien lo invocase...  
El desesperado y atado Arles, de ojos rojos y cabellos grises, luchando por salirse de su silla y lanzando groserías hasta el cansancio...  
El refinado Abel que tomaba lentamente de su copa y cuando nadie le veía agregaba una sustancia blanca... un polvo a la misma... con suma rapidez y nerviosismo...  
El Emperador de los mares Poseidón, que parecía no ver la diferencia entre su tridente y su tenedor, a la hora de comerse el plato de pescado que tenía en las piernas...  
Hades de cabello negro que le prestaba su espada a Poseidón para que junto con su tridente pudiese picar el pescado en perfectos pedazos Muchas gracias hermanito...  
Y por su puesto la muy concentrada Artemisa en la difícil actividad de sacar los mocos molestos de su nariz... 

Las trompetas sonaron y Saori se levantó de su silla.   
Los invitados, caballeros y personalidades importantes presentes en el lugar hicieron silencio. Un largo y prolongado silencio... 

Silencio... Silencio... nadie hablaba...  
Esto desesperó de sobre manera a Arles. Tomó el tridente de Poseidón, se liberó de las cuerdas que lo ataban y se paró dando suaves golpes al tridente con el suelo.

- TRUCK TRUCK TRAC!   
Sonó el tridente al contacto con el piso.

Por reflejo, sin el mismo prestar atención, Hades sonó su espada del mismo modo con su silla.  
- TRUCK TRUCK TRAC!... 

TRUCK TRUCK TRACK!...  
Sonaron también los tambores y redobles que habían en el lugar.

¡TRUCK TRUCK TRAC!...  
Sonaron de nuevo los invitados aplaudiendo y golpeando sus rodillas.

Todo el alboroto y todos los golpes sonaron juntos de una sola vez al unísono. Arles sonrió con sus ojos rojos brillando más que nunca.

- WEEE WILL... WE WILLL ROCK YOOOUUU!!! – Le gritó a Atenea con suma violencia...

Hubo silencio de nuevo...  
La gente no se convenció con su acto...  
Sonaron los renacuajos y los animales nocturnos a lo lejos...

Una flecha dorada atravesó el lugar y se le clavó a Arles en el pecho haciéndolo caer sentado y muerto en su silla...

- EHHHH!!!   
Aplaudieron todos los presentes.

- Gracias, gracias... – decía Aiolos entre la gente vestido con su armadura dorada. 

Saori sonrió.

- ¡CABALLEROS MÍOS! – Dijo en voz alta. - ¡INVITADOS!... ¡EXTRANJEROS!... AMIGOS!, ENEMIGOS!... ¡PERSONAS IMPORTANTES!... y... Tatzumi... – agregó por educación. - ¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS A LA PRIMERA FIESTA POR LA REENCARNACIÓN DE ATHENA!, ¡ES DECIR YOOO!!...

Nadie aplaudió.   
Athena sudó nerviosa...

- EH... EJEM... Y EL CHICO A SUBASTAR HOY SERÁ... OOPS... DIGO, ¡EL CHICO QUE TENDRÁ HOY EL HONOR DE ENCONTRAR PAREJA ENTRE LOS PRESENTES, ES NADA MAS NI NADA MENOS, QUE IKKI! EL CABALLERO DEL FÉNIX!! ... – El chico de cabellos azules apareció al lado de Atenea.  
- EHHHH!!!... – Aplaudió el público emocionado, se escuchaban los gritos de mujeres emocionadas y chicos que gritaban como ellas.  
- ¡TE AMOOO MI AMOR!! – Decía Esmeralda muy emocionada y con la ropa ensangrentada desde el público. Ikki solo sonrió presumidamente. 

Saori pidió silencio de nuevo y todos se callaron.  
- ¡LES DESEO SUERTE A TODOS!... ¡Y Felicidades a quien sea la chica o el chico que Ikki escoja!... – Saori se vuelve a sentar, de repente hay un escándalo pero en un segundo se callan... Todos se callan...

Una música suave comenzó a tocar...  
- APLAUSOS PARA MIMEEE!!! – Gritaba Hilda con un micrófono en mano, mientras el pequeño comenzaba a tocar... su melodía triste... todos callaron... todo era tan triste a partir de ahora... – Hilda comenzó a sudar.  
- Mime... ¿puedes tocar otra canción? – le susurró. 

Mime parecía ofendido pero luego de esto, apartó su arpa se movió y se sentó frente a una mesa con todo lo necesario para los Disk Jockey.  
- ¡PERREOOOO!!  
Gritó con mucho ánimo y comenzó a sonar el trance, el techno y el regueton combinado. El lugar saltaba y temblaba por el sonido. 

Shaka llegaba en esos momentos algo perdido, mirando hacia todos lados... Los caballeros bailaban muy descarada... y al parecer de Shaka obscenamente...  
Quien veía al Shun tan inocente y ahí estaba afincándole el... bueno, todo al Hyoga...

Entre el gentío pudo ver de frente al caballero del día, Ikki. De brazos cruzados, indeciso todavía sobre quien elegir para bailar. Era el momento de tomar valor, agarró aire y caminó hacia el chico...  
- Me permites... – le pidió extendiendo el brazo para que este lo tomase. Ikki lo vio y fue una chispa. Era un chico muy bien parecido y según su modo de hablar... tímido seguro, tal cual le gustaban. Tomó su mano y se dirigieron a la pista a bailar.

- Oh... – exclamó Athena nooo exclamación de Athena nooo desde su asiento – parece que Ikki ya ha encontrado pareja... – le comentó a Hades quien estaba a su lado. Este la miró despectivamente.

- Púdrete, te odio... – Se paró y se fue del lugar. Athena se quedó sudando nerviosa.

- Que humorcito...!... – Exclamó y volvió a mirar hacia los chicos que bailaban muy inspirados la canción.

- Vaya... ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? – le preguntaba Shaka con una sonrisa.  
- Mi hermano me enseñó... – dijo Ikki con una sonrisa. Shaka ante esto, en vez de alegrarse, se puso nervioso con la respuesta. Y aún mas tenso volteó hacia donde Shun y Hyoga bailaban, lo pudo ver con las piernas amarradas en la cintura de Hyoga y brincando lo mas salvajemente posible mientras este lo sostenía por los glúteos... ¿desde hace cuanto eso era bailar?... sudó frío... 

- Tienes un brillo especial en los ojos... es algo que nunca antes he visto...

- AH! Es que casi nunca he abierto los ojos antes ha de ser por eso! Jaja – le comentó este chistoso.

Afuera del santuario...  
Arriba, muy muy muy arriba...  
En el reloj de fuego del santuario apenas unas cuantas llamas se estaban encendidas...  
Un polvo blanco comenzó a aparecer y de repente...  
PUFF!...  
Una nube rosa de maquillaje terminó de aparecer y detrás de ella el hada madrina de Shaka...

- No vale... yo no me voy a calar esto, todo el tiempo... GRRRR!!! – Comenzó a darle vueltas a su varita y las flamas del reloj fueron encendiéndose... 

El movimiento en el salón se hacía más rápido... todo iba mas rápido...  
Shun brincaba ya desnudo en las caderas de un Hyoga en igual estado, besándose y dejándose tomar con violencia...  
Mientras Saori no paraba de hablar atormentando a un Abel ya resignado a no volver a gustar de ella jamás...  
Artemisa aún a pesar de las horas, fajada en su dura labor... el desgraciado moco era insistente...

Shaka bailando hasta el cansancio con un Ikki que parecía nunca querer parar, hablando y diciendo comentarios estúpidos pero muy bien recibidos...  
De repente, todo se paró...

- TRANNN...  
Sonó una campana.  
- ¡LAS DOCE! - Gritó Shaka asustado.   
- BINGO! – Gritó Arles desde su asiento, otra flecha dorada lo volvió a dejar inconsciente y muerto de nuevo en su puesto.  
- ¡DEBO IRME IKKI! – Le dijo Shaka apurado dándole un beso en la mejilla. - ¡NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER!...  
- ¡¿Shaka pero por qué te vas?!, ¡Te iba a decir cuanto te amo!...  
- ¡Será otro día!, ¡me tengo que ir Ikki!... ¡Cuidate!... ¡TE AMO!... 

Salió corriendo sin que nadie pudiese detenerlo.   
Dhoko joven lo vio pasar por su lado tan desesperado. Sonrió y tuvo un pensamiento...

_ el también ha de usar regression de Ebel... con duración máxima de doces horas... también es mi hora de irme... _

El hombre miró hacia ambos lados y haciéndose el loco también se retiró del lugar...  
Shaka salió corriendo del lugar, Ikki atrás...  
Uno de sus zapatos se quedó atrás, pero Shaka prefirió dejarlo, ya que uno de sus cabellos amarillos se caía al suelo...  
Lanzó un grito agudo y desapareció fuera del santuario...

- Shaka... – susurró un Ikki desilusionado a la entrada del salón. Vio el zapato y lo tomó...  
Apestaba... Su cara se puso verde así que lo lanzó lejos...  
Era preferible perseguirlo toda la noche que andar los siguientes días cargando ese zapato apestoso para todos lados...  
- ¡SHAKA!... ¡SHAKA ESPERA!...  
Le gritaba Ikki, pero Shaka se había adentrado en el bosque y no lo veía, no lo encontraba, todo estaba muy oscuro. Siguió llamándolo y buscando por el lugar pero no lo hallaba...  
Casi se resbalaba con algo que pisó en el suelo... bajó su mirada y vio un gigantesco mechón, no... ¡que mechón, Casi todo el pelo de Shaka en el suelo!...  
- ¡SHAKA! – Gritó preocupado.  
Hubo silencio y se quedó así, hasta que escuchó algo...  
Un gemido... Un gemido que provenía de la oscuridad...  
- ¡Shaka!, ¿Shaka donde estás contesta mi amor?, ¡No tienes por qué ocultarte de mí! – le gritaba Ikki sin atreverse de todo a meterse en la oscuridad. 

Allí entre ese totalmente negro lugar vio dos pepitas blancas aparecer, dos ojos... color negro...  
- ¿Shaka...?   
- Si... – dijo una voz mas ronca que la típica de Shaka.  
- Shaka por favor sal de ahí, no importa lo que esté pasando yo igual te voy a querer...  
- ¡No me pasa nada! – gritaba el hombre desesperado desde la oscuridad.  
- Claro que si Shaka vi tu cabello regado en el suelo y... – se puso a pensar – si, algo no está del todo bien!...  
- ...  
No hubo respuesta.

- Por favor Shaka... sal de ahí... te prometo que igual te voy a amar...  
Una lágrima cayó del rostro en la oscuridad. Un pie salió de esa inmensa oscuridad.  
- Ikki... ya es más de la medianoche... por eso... he vuelto a mi apariencia original...  
Ikki esperaba con los ojos abiertos muy nervioso a que el cuerpo terminara de salir de las sombras...  
A medida que lo fue haciendo sus ojos se dilataban y explayaban más y más y más...  
- NO ERES SHAKA...!... ¡ERES KRYSHNA!...  
- NOOOOOOOOOO!! – Gritó el hombre de piel oscura terminando de salir hacia la luz. – SOY SHAKA! TE LO PUEDO EXPLICAR TODO!!...

Una cabeza con una cámara se asomó desde atrás de un tronco con una cámara digital. Hubo un flash, tomó la foto y salió corriendo del lugar.  
- ARGHHH!! ESE BUD!... ¡DESGRACIADO PAPARAZZI!... ¡NO LE BASTA CON METERSE EN LA VIDA DE SU HERMANO SINO EN LA DE LOS DEMÁS! URGHH – Gritó Ikki irritado, pero luego trató de controlarse para hablar con Shaka. – pero... ¡Eres Kryshna, Shaka!, ¿Cómo es esto posible?!...  
- ¿Qué como es esto posible?...¡¡¿QUÉ COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE?! – Preguntó el hombre con cara desesperada - ¿¡NUNCA TE PREGUNTASTE COMO ALGUIEN NACIDO EN LA INDIA PODÍA SER TAN RUBIO!?... PUES ASI SOY IKKI, ASI SOY EN REALIDAD!!...  
Cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Ikki se le acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras este lloraba hundiendo el rostro entre las palmas de sus manos.  
- Perdóname Ikki, perdóname por haberte engañado... – decía el hombre lamentándose en el piso.  
Ikki aún con la sonrisa posó su mano en la cabeza calva del hombre de color.   
- Tranquilo Kryshna... igual yo voy a amarte... – le dijo parado frente a él. Kryshna levantó su cabeza esperanzado, llegándola al nivel de la cintura del fénix – Solo... te pediré una cosa a cambio de mi perdón...   
- Si...? ... – preguntó Kryshna con ojos aguados y súper crecidos gracias a la ilusión. Ikki sonrió, lo tomó fuerte de la cabeza y en un movimiento rápido, se bajó el cierre del pantalón.

- SYD! SYD HERMANO!... ¿A QUE NO ADIVINAS QUÉ?!...

- Seiya se cayó por un barranco...

- ¡No!...

- Secuestraron a Atenea...

- ¡No!

- Ikki salvó a Shun...

- ¡No!...

- Shiryu está ciego...

- ¡NOOOOOO! – Terminó de gritarle Bud ya desesperado. Syd levantó una ceja.

- ¿Entonces qué?...

- ¡SHAKA... ES KRYSHNA!...

- ¿Y... si Shaka es Kryshna, quien es Kryshna?

- ¡SHAKA!...

- ¿Y Quien es Shaka?...

- ¡KRYSHNA!

- ¿Pero no que Kryshna era Shaka?

- URRGHHH!! – Bud sacó las garra de su mano por instinto, pero respirando hondo se calmó. – Shaka...y Kryshna... son la misma persona...

Syd abrió los ojos cayendo al fin en la noticia. Se llevó una mano a la boca y luego la bajó a su pecho. Arrugó el rostro y comenzó a temblar... 

- ¿Syd?...¿Syd?...¡¿SYD!?? – Le preguntó Bud viendo desesperado como su hermano empezaba a convulsionar y a lanzarse en suelo sujetándose fuertemente el pecho. - ¡¿SYD!?...¡SYDDD!!!!... – Comenzó a llorar.

- JAJAJAJAJA!... – El caballero de Mizar ya no pudo aguantar la risa. – CAÍSTE! ...

Bud se llevó la mano al pecho sin dramatizar.  
- Desgraciado... me asustaste...  
- Perdona, no me aguanté – puso la mirada mas inocente y falsa que tenía. - ¿y qué piensas que podemos hacer sabiendo que Kryshna es Shaka?...  
- Ehh... – Bud no había pensado en eso hasta ahora. – Podemos sacarle provecho. Ellos pueden pagarnos una buena cantidad con tal de que no publiquemos la foto...  
- Ahhhh! – dijo Syd cayendo – Así como chantajeamos a Hilda con el video en el que ella hacía cosas a escondidas con Siegfried las cosas en el palacio...  
- Y en el baño...  
- Y en el jardín...   
- Y en la nieve...  
- Ohhh O.o me agrada la idea!... – estrecha la mano junto a Bud. - ¿Y para cuando los chantajearemos?, tiene que ser en un momento en que todos estén presentes...  
Syd observa el reloj en su brazo.  
- Aún hay tiempo. Si no nos dan nada, podemos colocar el video en la fiesta de la reencarnación de Atenea frente a todos. ¡Tú avísale a Kryshna y yo iré revelando la foto y llevándola para allá! – dijo Syd – Buscaré el modo de colocarla en un video y colocarlo por el televisor gigante del salón...  
- ¡HECHO! – Dijo Bud dejándole la cámara y dejando el polvero en el lugar, corriendo hacia donde había dejado a Kryshna y a Ikki en el bosque.

- Hummm... HUMMMM... Kryshna... quien iba a pensar... que me iba a gustar la cosa... al revés... Hummm... Ahhhh... – suspiró dejándose caer al lado del general marino en el suelo del bosque.  
- Je je je – se rió el hombre con su voz ronca – Eso es para que tu veas que siempre se descubre algo nuevo además... – sonrió presumido – los chocolates tenemos también nuestro gustito...

En eso llegó Bud corriendo y los encontró desnudos y comprometido en el suelo.  
- ¡DIABLOS!... ¿Por qué no traje mi cámara?...  
- ¡Bud!  
- ¡Ikki!   
- ¡Bud!  
- ¡Kryshna!  
- ¡Bud!  
- ¡Shaka!  
- ¡Bud!  
- ¡Ikki!  
- ¡Bud!   
- ¡Shaka!  
- ¡Kryshna!  
- ¡Ikki!  
- ¡Bud!  
- ¡Shaka!  
- ¡Kryshna!  
- ¡Bud!   
- BASTAAAAAAAA...  
- Beeee... – berreó el chivo de Shaka comiendo pasto cerca del lugar con total desanimo todos miraron el chivo y quedaron en silencio.

- Vengo a proponerles algo... – dijo Bud después de un instante. - ¡Ofrézcanme algo y así no mostraré la foto que delata que Shaka es Kryhsna en la fiesta frente a todos!... 

- ¡¿QUÉ?!...  
Gritó Kryshna parándose de golpe desnudo...  
Bud explayó los ojos primero de sorpresa al verlo y luego...de gusto...   
Kryshna notó la mirada y rápidamente se tapó con sus manos abajo.  
- Oops jeje...  
- Ya lo dije entonces... vayan a la fiesta... Syd y yo los estaremos esperando...  
- ¡Bud espera!...  
Muy tarde el chico salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, pero ni Kryshna ni Ikki se tomaron la molestia de perseguirlo. Ikki se levantó.  
- ¿Y Ahora que hacemos?... – Le preguntó Kryshna.  
- No temas Kryshna... no importa que ellos le muestren a todo el mundo esa foto, de igual manera tu eres la persona que yo elegí ... – le dio un beso en los labios.  
- Ayy que lindo... – dijo Kryshna con una voz mucho mas aguda.  
Juntos se vistieron y salieron hacia el lugar hacia el salón... 

Y Llegaron al sitio de nuevo...  
Tomados de manos... Shaka ahora, con su apariencia original...  
Todos voltearon a verlos. Creían que Ikki había escogido luego a otra persona...

Saori le miraba sorprendida y no dejaba de comentarle a un Abel dormido acerca de lo que pensaba. Arles se estaba tranquilo, muerto en su silla. La silla de Hades estaba desocupada, pero llena de platos de comida, Poseidón seguía tragando debido a su falta de oficio... Apolo seguía observando desconfiado mientras Artemisa seguía en la ardua labor de hurgar su nariz...

De repente, el salón quedó en un silencio completo. Hilda se llevó una mano a la boca. Mime paró la música. Las luces se apagaron y señalaron justo en la entrada donde llegaban Ikki y Kryshna tomados de la mano...  
Silencio incómodo...

Zzssuuuu...  
Zumbaba una pequeña mosca...  
Y se escuchaban unos jadeos algo lejanos, pertenecientes a Shun y Hyoga que se hacía suyos mutuamente en el suelo...  
- Ehmmm... Ejemmm... chicos... chicas... dioses... diosas jeje... –Dijo Ikki nervioso tratando de encontrar confianza en alguna de las caras que veía. – Quiero decirles que... yo... amo a... Shaka y que... aunque hayan personas que nos quieran separar... yo no voy a hacerles caso...

Todos levantaron una ceja, obviamente sin comprender...  
- Y...  
- ¡USTEDES HAN DECIDIDO QUE SEA ASÍ!...  
Sonó el retumbar de la voz de Syd por todo el salón...  
- ¡USTEDES DECIDIERON QUE LOS DELATARAMOS FRENTE A TODOS Y ESO VAMOS A HACER!... SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES E AQUÍ... LA NOTICIA DEL MILENIO!!... ¡PONLO BUD!...

Una pantalla plana gigantesca bajó justo en el medio del salón. Una luz blanca se encendió y el video comenzó a correr...  
- ¡Hilda!... – gritó una mujer.  
- ¡BUD! ESE NO ES EL VIDEO!... ¡TE DIJE QUE EL DE LA DERECHA, EL-DE-LA-DE-RE-CHA!... – Se oían los gritos de Syd por todo el salón, mientras el video íntimo de Siegfried e Hilda era visto por todos.

Siegfried sonreía nervioso. Hilda bajó la cabeza roja.  
- ¡NO VEAS MAMÁ! – Le decía Flair, mientras le tapaba los ojos a una mujer boquiabierta.

Un chispazo. Y El video cambio...   
Cambió por una imagen intacta... Una imagen de Kryshna en el bosque... con las ropas de Shaka...

- ¡ESTA SEÑORES!, ¡ES LA VERDADERA APARIENCIA DE SHAKA DE VIRGO!... ¡EL ES KRYSHNA DE KRISAOR!...

- OHHH... – Se escuchó de las personas en general.  
Artemisa sorprendida por el video, se sacó el dedo de la nariz y una partícula cayó por si sola de su fosa nasal hacia el suelo...

- ÉL!... – las luces iluminaron a Kryshna - ¡ES SHAKA DE VIRGO!...

Nuevamente silencio...   
Profundo silencio...  
Luego, alguien gritó...

- ¡NO IMPORTA QUE SEAS CALVO, IGUAL SE TE QUIERE SHAKA! – Gritaba Tatzumi mientras lloraba desde una esquina.  
- ¡NO IMPORTA QUE USES CREMAS PARA LA BELLEZA SHAKA! – Decía Dhoko con su apariencia vieja, mientras lloraba cargado por Shiryu. - ¡IGUAL ERES UN EXCELENTE CABALLERO!...  
A Kryshna se le aguaron los ojos.  
- Pero lo mas importante... – dijo Saori parándose de su sillón también con los ojos aguados – No importa que sea un persona asquerosamente espantosa al menos a mi parecer ... ¡ES MEJOR ESO QUE NADA, IKKI!... 

- EHHHH!!!  
Todos aplaudieron emocionados mientras las luces se encendía nuevamente y Kryshna e Ikki lloraban conmovidos... felices...

- ¡DEMONIOS!... – Le gritaba Syd a Bud desde los comandos de luces y videos.  
- ¡MEJOR DEJAMOS EL POLVERO AQUÍ HERMANO!, PORQUE SINO TENGO SOSPECHAS DE QUE HILDA VA PICARNOS EN PEQUEÑOS PEDACITOS... ¡  
- ¡ASÍ ES HERMANO!. ¡COOORREEE!!

Iban hacia la salida cuando la puerta se cayó de golpe hacia el piso... Dos siluetas gigantescas aparecieron frente a ellos entrando al cuarto...  
Los hermanos felinos se quedaron indefensos mirando hacia arriba hacia los dos gigantescos hombres que se encontraban frente a ellos.

- La señorita Hilda no está muy contenta con su actuación esta noche... – decía Tholl colocando su voz mas gruesa de lo normal. – Y Tanto yo como mi amigo Dócrates, decidimos venir a dejarles un pequeño recuerdito... que nunca más van a olvidar... – sonrió sádicamente.

Los chicos minúsculos frente a ellos casi se orinaban del terror. La puerta del cuarto se cerró. Y los pantalones de Tholl y Dócrates cayeron hasta sus tobillos.

- Syd...  
- ...si?...  
- Esto nos va a doler...

Afuera todo era alegría. Todos aplaudían felices a Ikki y a Kryshna quienes se encontraban al lado de Saori.  
- ¡Felicidades Ikki!. ¡Me contenta mucho, que hayas encontrado a tu otra mitad!... – Luego volteó hacia Kryshna - ¡Felicidades Shaka!... ¡Espero sean muy felices!... – Ambos se miraron tomados de la mano y sonrieron a la gente...

- TE...A...MO...Ikki!!! – Gritaba Shun mientras gemía y jadeaba aún desde el suelo con Hyoga.

Ikki sudó nervioso.  
- Uy este... hermano y cuñado mío... par de ninfómanos insatisfechos... – susurró - ¡GRACIAS YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO! – Le gritó respondiendo también.

Polvo blanco apareció en el techo y de nuevo una nube rosa de maquillaje apareció.  
- GRRR!!! – La hada madrina con un traje de felina salvaje lanzó un último hechizo...  
Y muchísimas flores comenzaron a caer del cielo mientras que Mime entonaba su melodía triste pero dulce. Kryshna e Ikki corrían hacia la salida del templo, tan emocionados como dos quinceañeras contentas...   
Y Vivieron felices... hasta el próximo cuento...

**Al Fin. T.T**


End file.
